Endof Tragedy
by torchwoodmoreliketorture
Summary: Kaiba and Mokuba have a sister, that they thought was dead. Chieko has an acient past almost as intresting as Priest Seto's. Slight romance co-authored with fanfickisara. Enjoy, All reveiws are welcome!Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! Bad summary, sorry.


End of Tragedy

Prologue

We were at the library like usual, wasting space and time like usual, until our father was done at the bar .Usually we were at the library until a few minutes 'till close. Then our father came to pick us up, and either we were waiting outside or he left and we would have to walk the 3 miles to our house. Seto, Mokuba, and I were so tired and sleepy we all drifted of to sleep in the car. I was forced awake when the car gave an awful jerk and I was thrown on top of my younger brothers. Then I heard a funny noise like…like a leak? I had enough time to look over to the driver's seat, there sat our dead father a piece of glass went straight through his neck and he was bleeding all over the place. Then the leak like sound got louder and louder. I tried to ignore it then Mokuba asked me what was happening. He sounded as scared as I felt. I told him I didn't know. Seto then asked what would happen to us as a family. I didn't answer that. All the sudden I couldn't block out the leaking sound anymore I turned around crushing my brothers closer to me in that few seconds they knew something was wrong. Whether they knew it was life or death I don't know. _BOOM! _Then bright lights, severe heat, and an explosion that, to us, could shake the world. Yards away from my brothers I called them, no answer. I was devastated as the paramedics arrived. I drifted in and out of conciseness through the whole drive to the hospital. I remember being fairly lucid and asking where my brothers were and if they were alive. They told me they were fine and probably sensing I needed reassuring they told me they were in a much better condition then I was in. I smiled feeling better drifting of to sleep. Until they jostled me around painfully getting me out of the ambulance. They doctors did as much as they could, then they had to transport me to a better hospital…through ambulance. There was a traffic jam I was barley alive through the whole thing I just had to think of my brothers and I will pull through this. As I started to drift of I thought of something, it was a couple of cards from Seto's favorite game to play uh, Duel Monsters. Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kuriboh, and Red Eyes Black Dragon. We'd debate for hours which card was better. Then the ambulance came to a sudden halt I had a mind shattering image of the accident. Turns out we'd had just arrived at the hospital… it was finally safe to succumb to the pain of severe burns and broken bones.

NOW

I'm Chieko. I was just thinking about the accident until my alarm rang and I had to get up and ready for work at the local Domino City Coffee shop, Carlie's café a few miles from here. Anyways I got up got dressed and went to work. Carlie's coffee café was busy and it kept my mind off of more painful memories. Well, mostly. Carlie, my manager, came over to see what was wrong. "Hey Chie Chie, why are u so down?" she said. "Ah, nothing really I, uh, just thinking" I said board of the whole conversation. She picked up on my tone and said "What's wrong Chie?" I sighed already exasperated with my boss. ''Nothing Car, now I need to get back to work if I am going to steal that spot as employee of the month, AGAIN'' I put on a fake smile and she went to bug somebody else. When my shift was over I walked to Yugi's grandpa's game shop, where I figured the whole gang would be. True enough there was Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, and Yugi's grandpa. ''How was work Chie Chie" Tea asked. ''Nothing, what's up with you guys?'' I asked in return. ''Deciding whether to save the world or watch the news'' Yugi said. ''Watch the news'' we all said in unison. We watched the news until it got dark then we all went home. As I was walking I ran into an Egyptian-looking dude. With a turban, and a dress. ''Oh I'm sorry I should watch were I'm going-. '' I trailed off because he was just staring at me like he recognized me or something, weird. ''Well I should go now'' I said I started to walk away thinking that something about him that made me think he was thousands of years old. ''Chieko, I have a message, a gift for you.'' He said with a kind of longing in his eyes, weird. ''I, Shaudi keeper of the millennium items, am honored to present you with the millennium scales.'' Shaudi said. I was about to tell him off for using my full name when he cut me off and said ''Chieko do you remember me? Do you remember anything?'' Shaudi said desperately like it was life or death (Maybe for him it was.) I started shaking my head and backing away slowly after a few feet I turned around and ran home. After a mile or so I ran into some guys who looked drunk. She started to walk by them, but the leader of the drunk gang who said ''Hey honey, where you going? Why don't hang with us for a bit?'' trying to grab me. I pulled away and said ''Go to hell and get off of me!'' He pulled back and said ''Ooh a feisty one!'' Suddenly the spot in front of me started glowing and appeared the millennium scales. Dumb, dumber and dumbest looked confused. Then I said ''as the possessor of the millennium scales I will judge the good in your heart! I didn't know what I was doing so went through and 'judged' the drunken trio. ''I send you all to the shadow realm! Then they disappeared, souls trapped in the shadow realm. ''Whoa.'' I said when I came to back to my senses. I shook my head and ran home. When I woke up in the morning I was in my pajamas even though I don't remember changing… weird. I went out for walk when Seto Kaiba's limo almost ran me over. ''Hey! Watch for pedestrians!'' the back window rolled down ''what are you going to do about it?'' He smirked. ''Well I couldn't sue you, but I could probably beat you in a fair fight.'' I challenged that wiped the smirk right off his face. He rolled up the window and drove away. "You afraid to lose?'' I shook my head and walked away. I went to the shop but no one was there, apparently Yugi was saving the world, Joey was on a date with Mai, Tea was at the arcade playing Dance Dance Revolution, Tristan…uh nobody knew what Tristan was doing, that was probably a good thing, Duke was enhancing his game Dungeon Dice Monsters (It's just like duel monsters except it uses dice.) and Kaiba just tried to run me over, Yugi's grandpa was napping, so I have no one to chill with. So I headed home about half way guess who I ran into, again? "Whoa, sorry du- Shaudi? Are you stalking me or something?'' "I'm so glad I have an admirer'' was it my imagination or did he just blush? I walked away and this time he let me, weird. A few minutes after I got home I heard a knock on the door I walked over slowly and answered it. "Chieko I challenge you to a duel!'' Seto Kaiba said. "Hey I'm up to challenge'' I said so we went to Kaiba's DUEL DOME (Dramatic music cue) "It's time to du-du-du-du-duel!'' We drew our cards and started the duel.

Kaiba:500

Chie Chie:2200

Kaiba has no monsters on the field

Chie Chie has Red Eyes B. Dragon on the field.

"Please let this be the card I need to defeat this innocent pedestrian!'' Kaiba said like a madman, I rolled my eyes at him. "You have issues man.'' I said, now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Aha!'' He exclaimed "Blue Eyes W. Dragon'' he boasted "Attack Red Eyes then attack her directly!'' he screamed. As soon as Blue Eyes attacked directly I collapsed and Kaiba ran over "Chie Chie what happened?'' he said slightly panicked. After all he didn't want his company in trouble. "Seto Kaiba'' I said as though I was just seeing him for the first time. He looked puzzled and I mumbled something unintelligible and fell into a deep coma.

Flashback

Ancient Times

_I was too late I was already getting weaker I saw Seto and a pale girl with white hair and bright blue eyes. Kisara, my best friend dying in front me. I had to do something. Then I heard the voice of the man I love, Shauda I turned to fast and I couldn't hold myself up any longer, I collapsed. Shauda rushed over and held me. This couldn't be the end, it just couldn't. I tried to get up, but Shauda held me down "No'' he said "I'm not letting you die out there, I love you Chieko. Even longer than I know I'm not letting you go now.'' I looked at him and stroked his cheek and I shook my head "Shauda I love you too but my brother and my best friend is out there. I need to help them.'' I got up and slowly walked over but when I tripped Shauda was there to help me up every time. I made my way over to where I saw Seto. I came to late Seto was holding Kisara in his arms. I suddenly understood what was happening, "SETO, SHAUDA!'' Seto came over and held me. Shauda kneeled next to me and some kind of understanding passed between them. Seto nodded his head and gently gave me to Shauda. He took me with great care, and said "I promise to never stop fighting for you I will love you as long as eternity, and I will never forget you, Never.'' He said quietly. He sounded so broken and devastated I started to cry. Quiet tears streaming down my face as he bent down, kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear "I love you forever and always and I will never forget.'' No matter how hard he tried a single tear ran down his cheek." I love you Shauda forever and always. I love you.'' I said then I drifted off into an eternal sleep with Kisara. _

Modern Childhood

_He was throwing things and yelling. He was on a drunken rampage I had to get my little brothers out of this mess. "Seto, Mokie come here'' I said to them. "Go get your shoes on were going for a walk, um probably to the library.'' They obliged and went upstairs to our room."Were do you think your un going" said a very drunk voice attached to a very unstable body. "Anywhere but here!" I replied "You think you can run around tearing up the place just because of what happened three years ago! I would've expected more maturity out a three year old!" I said tears streaming down my face. "How dare you accuse…!" he roared. "I don't care! Seto, Mokie c'mon were leaving…" they came out from were they were watching timidly. They hovered close to me. "Sissy, where are we going?" Mokie asked quietly. "Nowhere, Mokuba." Our poor excuse for a father figure said. I gave him a nasty look and we walked out the door. As we walked I wondered where we'd go… we didn't have any close friends or family to go to. After all who would want to take in a couple of orphans anyway? We'd probably end up going home, we were so young. So we just walked eventually a very familiar lime green vehicle drove by and picked us up. We didn't say anything to our father we just sat there in silence. When we got home all he said was "Go to your room and be quiet." We went up to our room in silence. "Sissy what are we going to do?" said Seto I shook my head and said ''I don't know but we _will_ get through this.'' I smiled at my brothers encouragingly. I knew in my heart we would get through this. We changed and went to bed, it was nice to get away from reality for a few hours. For all of us. When we got up I made breakfast nothing to fancy, of course, but I opened the fridge and I saw eggs, and case after case of alcohol. Also somebody was trying to be funny when they put a carton of cigarettes in the fridgerator. Weird. I wanted to ask our father about the stuff in the fridge, I didn't know I wouldn't have a chance to. After the accident all I could think about was Seto and Mokie. I spent years looking for them, but eventually gave up and found a job instead._

End Flashback

I woke up feeling stronger, more mature, smarter and in love. I got out of bed, uh, Seto Kaiba's guest room. I walked out the door, to find Mokuba waiting for me. "Hey Mokie." His eyes widened at the familiar pet name. "Sissy?" he asked, astounded. "Ya it's me little bro." then he ran off to find Seto. I followed him slowly. Mokuba found Seto before I did. "Hey Seto" I said casually. "Since when have we been on a first name basis?" he asked not looking up from his laptop. "Since" I said "I found out we were related" I finished. Then he looked up. "What?" he gave me a look like, what the hell are you talking about. "Seto, I have the power of the Red Eyes B. Dragon." I have been your sister forever. I remember everything now, even my ancient past. Then Kisara and Shaudi walked in I went over to hug Kisara. Then she went and sat on Seto's desk. "Don't forget about me!" Mokie said running over to hug my legs. "Never, Mokie, Never." I took a step back and put my arm around Shaudi. He gave me a shocked look "You remember? "He asked. I smiled and said "Forever and always. I love you." He looked overjoyed. I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched Kisara and Mokie and Seto in their own little world at the moment. I thought about me being Red Eyes and Kisara being Blue Eyes and Shaudi, Seto, and Mokie all caught in the middle. Though I knew they were okay with it. I smiled and couldn't help but wondering what Mokuba's favorite card was now.

3 The End 3

Epilgouge

"Your Seto Kaiba's sister?" Some little kid asked me as I was walking down the street to my brother's office.


End file.
